Thoughts of the Ringbearer
by Hobbitwriter
Summary: Not just the thoughts of Frodo but an adventure, the end. Sorry its so short. Will be continued...pl R/R.
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts of the Ringbearer  
  
by Hobbitwriter  
  
  
  
These characters were not created by me (except for me) they were created by JRR Tolkien bless him....and unfortunately for me I dont own them blah blah blah except for Frodo he's mine....... not really.  
  
  
  
Flames will be used to cook mushrooms...  
  
  
  
For the millionth time Frodo took out the slim elven chain which had hung around his neck for so long and looked at the ring. Oh how he hated it. He looked around at his sleeping companions who were all there risking their lives and their sanity because of the ring.  
  
Gandalf, Frodo wiped tears from his eyes at the thought of the beared wizard now down with the Balrog in Moria and what he had told him about Gollum the last bearer of the ring before Bilbo. It was hard to believe that Gollum was once a hobbit like himself before he got the ring that is. Frodo shivered inspite of the light and warmth of the small fire and pulled a blanket around himself.  
  
He looked up into the sky. He did not want to end up even like Uncle Bilbo, changed forever by that cursed ring... With anger he did not know he had Frodo took off the chain and got up. Legolas had told him that the lake where they had got their water from was not far. Once outside the small circle of flames Frodo didnt feel so brave. Boromir stirred in his sleep and so did Strider. Walking resolutely on Frodo let the blanket fall from his shoulders onto the dew covered grass.  
  
"I want to go home.." Frodo said to himself. He stood at the side of the lake and looked across it at the last of the moonlight before it sunk below the line of the mountains. "I want my friends to stop getting killed for this silly ring.." Sighing deeply steeling himself he took the offending ring out of his waistcoat pocket smiling for once at the memory of Bilbo and his habit of keeping the ring there so that he could always know where it was.  
  
The ring felt cold in his hand as he pulled back his arm to throw it he heard a voice call his name.  
  
He looked around and made as if to throw it again and again he heard a voice, this time whispering in his ear.  
  
Frodo started as he knew that he was alone. Then he realised with a thrill of horror that it was the ring itself. "No" it whispered "Sauron is my true master"  
  
Suddenly an arrow came wizzing out from the trees and caught the hobbit on the back of his left leg. Frodo cried out then collasped unconsious, the ring still firmly grasped in his hand...  
  
********  
  
Aragorn awoke with a start as the sun, such as it was on the dull grey morning. He grimaced as the light rain splashed on his face. He looked around and his heart almost stopped in fear. Frodo was gone.  
  
Swearing softly under his breath at him being a fool to make the hobbit, the ringbearer, last watch.  
  
He woke everyone up sending them looking for their lost companion. Sam was the last he woke Aragorn was not looking forward to telling the faithfull servant of his master's disappearance.  
  
Sam was upset but he just picked himself up and listened to Aragorn tell him where the others had went off to look for Frodo and he would go by the lake were they had got water from the day before...  
  
Aragorn had just come back from looking for Frodo for quite some time and was getting deeply worried untill..  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOO!" Came a strangled cry from the direction of the lake. Drawing his sword he ran through the undergrowth and trees fearing the worst...  
  
As he reached there he found what he had most feared Sam was kneeling down beside the body of his master, tears flowing down the halfling's face.  
  
Aragorn did not even see the others running in their direction before stopping as they saw what had happend.  
  
"Frodo!" The ranger called to the unconsious hobbit. There was no reply. He put an ear to Frodo's chest and found that there still was a heart beat. Faint but still there. Aragorn looked at the hobbit, who was lying on his back wondering what had happend then noticed the tufft of black feather just under his leg.  
  
"An orc arrow!" Legolas muttered carrying the unconsious hobbit over his shoulder. "Yes definately poisoned. Got hit by one myself a long time ago."  
  
Aragorn bit his lip looking down at Samwise who was trotting along beside him. Behind them was Merry and Pippin who were looking very subdued.  
  
When they got back to the camp Boromir and Gimili were already there.  
  
"Who is going to bear the ring once he's gone?" Was Boromir's first words once he had heard the ranger's story.  
  
"I am!" Said a weak voice from the bundle of blankets that was now Frodo. "It wouldnt let me..."  
  
"Shush now Mr Frodo, you shouldnt be talking"  
  
Frodo gasped in a great deal of pain.  
  
"Sam! I tried to get rid of the ring!" Frodo grabbed onto Sam's arm as another wave of pain hit him.  
  
"Don't worry master!" Sam said looking away from him towards Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn looked to Legolas and the elf took up his dagger and the bag of medicines and things that Elrond had given them in Rivendel.  
  
"Sam, you will have to hold him, Merry you do the same. This will hurt..."  
  
Maybe I will finish this off if I get enough good reviews one or twenty will do....  
  
;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Thoughts of the Ring bearer.  
  
Same blurb as before about me not owning these wonderful characters but here they are doing things at my bidding.  
  
Flames as usual will be used to cook my mushrooms… …  
  
  
  
Soon the arrow was out, and the wound carefully dressed and bound. Frodo had lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
"Are you all right Sam."? Aragorn walked over to Sam who had left his master's side before the painful extraction of the arrow.  
  
"I am now…how is Mr Frodo."  
  
"Fine if the poison has been let…"  
  
Sam looked anxiously over at his master now looking even paler than before and barely breathing. Tears snaked down his nose into his hands he had over his face.  
  
"I was asleep, I should have taken that watch but he didn't wake me. It's all my fault." Sam went to Frodo's side and took hold of his master's hand. Frodo's eyes flickered open and a strange look crossed his face then a smile changed it again.  
  
"Sam!" The thin weak voice of the hobbit was barely heard yet it brought a smile to everyone's lips including Boromir's who was sitting sullenly by Gimili. Everyone had not forgiven him for his lack of concern earlier on that morning.  
  
"Sam, he wants..." Sam shook his head.  
  
"There master you rest now." Sam put his hand on top of his master's fevered brow and watched as he fell into a deep sleep with a smile on his face.  
  
The night wore into another endless day...  
  
"Oh, master put me on." It was the terrible ring, the one ring that Frodo had to bear to Mordor. His fevered mind was no match for the thing of evil and he found himself putting the ring on.  
  
"Sam go to sleep..." The others had been taking it in turn to carry Frodo during their journey the next day and although the hobbit was the size of a small child he was still heavy. They broke early for camp and dinner and afterward set up watches as usual. As Frodo put on the ring it was Legolas' turn for watch. The elf looked casually towards the halfling disdainfully feeling his fevered brow and shaking his head. Illness like that rarely happened to elves he sniffed. He remembered that he had been told to get more firewood from the forest nearby. Torn between watching over Frodo, something Sam was most vehement about, and making sure that everyone was warm throughout the night. Legolas spread his elven cloak around the hobbit and went on his way hoping that its magical properties would protect Frodo.  
  
"Now little hobbit follow I" Frodo hardly believed his eyes, as they're in front of him in the strange darkness of the ring world was Gollum.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Frodo thought and Gollum answered.  
  
"To the Master" The strange hobbit ran off and it was all Frodo could do to keep up with it.  
  
If Frodo had been weak before now he felt...good, strong, well? Frodo shook his head not understanding the terrible power of the Ring.  
  
"Frodo Baggins!!!"  
  
A voice came from a tower that had suddenly appeared or had he suddenly appeared in front of the tower? Confused again Frodo nodded.  
  
"I am he.."  
  
"You bear my ring! Bring it to me, but not now, that is not my plan. Stay on your quest, until the end."  
  
There was terrible laughter.  
  
"I know that you are deathly ill Ring bearer, my ring will cure you but for a price."  
  
Frodo gulped. "Name it Oh Sauron!" He thought rather than said.  
  
"Your soul!"  
  
Will Frodo agree to give his soul to Sauron to save himself, if so how could he give up the ring at the end of the quest? Exactly think about it.  
  
More reviews pretty pretty please. I love them. Actually you have all been very kind.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Frodo looked down at the ring on his finger and sighed. All this trouble for one little ring he thought.  
  
"Well? Think about the power you could have. " The voice of Sauron sounded impatient to him and that almost made him laugh!  
  
"No Sauron you cannot have my soul!"  
  
"Listen to me little hobbit, you will be begging at my feet in Mordor if you ever reach it…" The tirade went on but Frodo didn't hear it he was in his mind in the Shire again. Hobbit children were running in and out of the trees and Sam was talking about cutting down the roses so that they would get a better crop next year. Everything was as it was before he had to leave: his paradise.  
  
Frodo smiled and slipped off the ring. He knew that he would be able to stand up to Sauron as long as he had friends like Sam, Merry and Pippin with him to remind him of what was at home waiting for his return.  
  
Later that day…  
  
"Mr Frodo, sir?" Frodo smiled as he heard Sam's welcome voice after what seemed like he had been forever in darkness.  
  
"I'm fine Sam, thank you!" Frodo opened his eyes and a tear sneaked down his cheek into his hair. The dangerous fever had gone, Aragorn had confirmed it that morning.  
  
Sam handed Frodo over a mug of tea and Frodo smiled gratefully and drank it. He could almost feel his strength returning with every sip although he grimaced, as the tea was slightly bitter. Sam looked at his master worriedly. Frodo laughed.  
  
"No milk!" They both laughed and Legolas came over to them and asked if Frodo could walk. Buttoning his waistcoat he nodded then got to his feet for the first time in days. Feeling a little dizzy he grasped onto Sam's arm and held on taking a few steps then walked on by himself.  
  
Aragorn watched this with a warning bell in his mind. By rights the halfling should be at death's door. With a grimace he pulled on his own back pack and walked on after the four hobbits resolving to keep a close eye on Frodo Baggins for as Gandalf had said: "There is more to Frodo Baggins than meets the eye."  
  
  
  
That's it for now…. Maybe I will write another story to follow this up. =) What do you think…..?  
  
Please Review. I live on reviews. My precioussssss 


End file.
